Gryphon Faith
The Gryphons, being essentially two separate and distinct kingdoms, have long learned the values of tolerance, cultural and religious and while it is fair to say that there is still a certain amount of competition between the two kingdoms it is nothing more than a friendly rivalry. As well as sharing a political structure with each other through the Lord Gryphon and his Ducal and Baronial Councils, the two nations share similar culinary traditions through a love of wine as well as common religions in the form of Arianrhod , Annwyn , Poseidon, Charlemagne and the Blue Lady of Equezzera while at the same time maintaining very disctinct cultural identities. The best summary of the kingdoms of Estragales and Lyonesse is that they are complementary of each other. In recent times, due to their clashes with the Empire and with the naming of King Briar I of Lyonesse as Joshram's heir apparent, there has been an influx of Imperial Tradition into Gryphon Lands with notable concentrations in the Duchy of Dyeppe, which was held by Imperial forces for several years and also in Eastern Estragales which since the cataclysm rose it from the sea now borders with the Spine of Tebron. Culture Gryphon culture has 3 distinct components; Lyonese, Estragalean and recently Imperial. Each of these cultures brings unique aspects in terms of art, literature, philosophy and cuisine that have blended together over the 500 years of the union to form what is now known as the Gryphons. Religion & Faith The Gryphons, while essentially a light faction, are tolerant of most faiths and religions only up to a point. There is no specific law outlawing worship of religion outside of the that of the state however the High Incantor maintains a list of proscribed ancestors, the veneration of which constitues Heresy and is forbidden on Gryphon Lands on pain of death. In recent times, the Cardinal Emanuel Gardez founded the Inquisition, initially tasked with liberating Obsidia from the clutches of a cult of Karneyna worshippers but whose remit has now extended to rooting out all Heretics and Necromancers on Gryphon soil. While most faiths are tolerated within Gryphon Lands, provided their worship does not break Gryphon Law, there are several ancestors whose worship is more widely spread than any others and these form the basis of state religion and what is known as the Gryphon Church and they can be split into two parts; the Old Faith and the New Faith. The Old Faith Veneration of the sisters, Arianrhod and Annwyn, and the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon, predates even the Gryphons. Arianrhod and Poseidon are of the Dragonborn and were Venerated in Lyonesse long before the birth of Charlemagne the Great, indeed it is thought that Charlemagne himself was a follower of Arianrhod there are certainly many similarities between the tenets of the two ancestors. Annwyn, due to her nature, is somewhat more problematic and little is known about the legality of her worship prior to the founding of the Gryphons however she would most certainly have been recognised by priests and religious agents of the day. Prior to 1103, worship of Annwyn was illegal and there is currently no record of her worship being legal prior to this, however records from before the founding of the Gryphons are few and far between. Worship of the Sisters is centred around Moonhaven in the Duchy of Braga with temples to both of the sisters in the newly founded Cathedral and in recent times has gained more status due to the appointment of a new cardinal from among the clergy of the old faith. Poseidon worship is naturally most common in coastal areas and among the Navy. The New Faith The new faith comprises of Charlemagne, who was Charlemagne the Great in life, the First Lord Gryphon and founder of the Gryphon nation and The Blue Lady of Equezzera who was a martyred in the war against Karneyna and without whose actions it is doubtful if Charlemagne could have previaled or if he had, whether he would have had the strength left to unite the two warring factions. Charlemagne is widely accepted to be the ancestor of the Nobility, his tenets espousing the virtues of chivalry, courage, personal sacrifice and the protection of those unable to defend themselves. These values are seen as the cornerstone of what it is to be noble and it is from Charlemagne that the chivalric traditions of the Gryphons stem. The Order of Charlemagne only inducts members who have shown courage and risked, or indeed made, great personal sacrifice for the good of the Gryphon nation. The Blue Lady is the counterpart to Charlemagne and is venerated by the majority of the common classes of Lyonesse and Estragales and her faith espouses values such as Humility and Charity. Other Ancestors 'Surya' Surya is one of the ancient ancestors of the Elves of Taureanna, from the place in which elves dwelt before they journeyed to the lands now known as Erdreja. She is an Ancestor whose name had not been spoken openly for millennia, known only a few elves who can remember the stories of the First Age, but now brought back to Erdreja by the elves of Caras Estarwe in Estragales. She is the light embodied; the light that lets growth take place; the light that banishes the ever present forces of destruction; the light that allows us to guide ourselves across the our plane of existence and beyond; and to some elves she is the mother of all elves. 'Torethal' Torethal is the Ancestor of the Forests and the forest folk. She is believed to have many forms, often she is referred to as a silver faced lady dressed in blue who wanders the forests in the hunt for demons and unliving. This aspect of her is often linked to the moon as she calls upon the power of the beasts of the night to aid her in the hunt. Her other aspect is that of Earth Mother. A being of healing and regeneration who protects and aids the Cycle of Life. She may often take on the form of Dryad or tree-sprite when in physical form, but she favours the form of a great tree-ent. It is said that all tree-ents on Edreja are the children of Torethal or even Avatars of the Mother herself! 'Proscribed Ancestors' There are some ancestors whose worship is simply not tolerated on Gryphon Lands on pain of death. It is considered Heresy to even incant in the name of any of the following Ancestors. *Karneyna - Mortal Enemy of Charlemagne and considered by some to be the First Lord Gryphon *Satuun - The Lord of Evil and the first being ever to commit murder - that of Lothiriel who subsequently went on to beome Lolth *Lolth - Ancestor of the Drow. A Dragonborn as ancient as Arianrhod, she was originally called Lothiriel but she was cruelly murdered by Satuun.. Now she is Lolth; cruel, vindictive, bitter and twisted. Lacking any significant moral compass she delights in the torment of mortals, Drow or otherwise. *Dracos - Another of the ancient dragon born, and sister of Lothiriel. He went mad with grief at her murder and is now Hell Bent on revenge upon Satuun. This is not an exhaustive list and there may be other ancestors whose worship is outlawed.